


Denial

by prettybirdy979



Series: Thicker than Water [9]
Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/pseuds/prettybirdy979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin is in denial. This is wrong. Ficlet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the drabble a day challenge on tumblr. Sorry for all the new fics.

_No. Not possible. This can’t be right._  Martin runs his eyes over the piece of paper in his hands.  _This is wrong!_

Slowly, carefully, he runs his fingers over the  _PASSED_ , on the letter he has just received.  _Sherlock! I’ll call him, he’ll know who did this._

Martin grabs the chunky landline phone and dials his brother’s number from memory.

“I can be there in an hour. Can you handle yourself until then?” Sherlock doesn’t bother with small talk but jumps straight to reassuring him.  


“Sherlock?” Martin’s voice is small.  


“I don’t understand why you torture yourself like this. Yes, I’m here.”  


“It said I passed.”  


There is silence on the other end of the line. Then Sherlock is laughing.  


“Sherlock?” Martin cries, hurt.  


“You passed! Excellent. I’ll be there in an hour. Chinese? No, Thai.” Sherlock hangs up and Martin just slides down the wall, still clutching his letter and feels the beginning of a smile on his face.


End file.
